It Is Well
by Colonel Arbuckle
Summary: When Jeanette confides in Simon about her sorrow at the loss of the Millers' pet cat, Simon consoles her by telling her the story that provided the inspiration for one of the best loved hymns of all time. There will be several hints at Simonette and, depending on how you look at it, AlvinxBrittany. Better summary inside. Rated K for discussion of death.


**It Is Well**

 **Author's Note: When Jeanette confides in Simon about her sorrow at the loss of the Millers' pet cat, Simon consoles her by telling her the story that provided the inspiration for one of the best loved hymns of all time. It is set in the present day and the chipmunks are the same age as they are in the '80s Chipmunks cartoon show. The format for the story is similar to the final season of the '80s cartoon. By this, I mean that each of the chipmunks will take a role as one of the characters in the story being told. I will provide the chipmunks name in parentheses next to the character's name wherever it appears in the story. A considerable amount of the dialogue in this story is based on the episode "It Is Well" from the radio drama Adventures in Odyssey. Alvin and the Chipmunks and Adventures in Odyssey belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!**

It was a typical Sunday afternoon at the Seville house. The garage door was open and the Seville family car was pulled halfway into the garage with its front end up on jack stands. Simon, wearing an old t-shirt and a grungy pair of jeans, slid some flattened cardboard boxes, an oil collection pan, and a socket wrench underneath the front end so he could change the oil, then he crawled under the car himself. Music played on the CD player he had set up on the workbench at the back of the garage. As he laid on his back on top of the cardboard, he reached up to unscrew the drain plug, but before he could, he heard someone knock against the garage wall.

"Simon, are you in here?" he heard a feminine voice ask.

"Is that Jeanette?" he called out from underneath the car.

"Oh, good. Yes, it's me," Jeanette replied, walking further into the garage. "I just came by to return the astronomy book you loaned me."

"Oh, great!" he said as he slid back out from underneath the car and stood up. "Did you enjoy the section on gravity wa-" He cut himself off when he saw Jeanette's face for the first time. Her eyes were red and she had tear stains running down her face. "Jean, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"I have been," she said with a sniffle as she handed the book to Simon, who took it and tossed it on the work bench, his entire focus now on his friend.

"Why?"

"It's nothing," she almost whispered.

"You've been crying, so it's obviously not nothing," Simon reasoned as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me Jean. I'm your friend, you can trust me."

She sighed and then paused a moment before finally saying, "We had to put Bonnie down today."

"Oh, Jean, I'm so sorry!" Simon breathed before pulling Jeanette into a hug as she began sobbing. "I know how much you loved that cat."

She cried for a minute or two, tears streaming down her face before she began to compose herself again. She sighed. "It's okay," she said finally. "She was getting old and the doctors couldn't do anything about her condition. I am glad that she didn't suffer."

"Well if there's anything I can do for you or your sisters, let me know," Simon replied with a smile as he released her from the hug and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she stared at the ground for a moment. Then she looked around the garage, trying to find something else to talk about to get her mind off Bonnie, before her gaze settled on the car. "So…Dave's having you change the oil in his car?" she asked. "Aren't you kind of young for a job like that?"

Simon chuckled. "Yes, well, I guess he figures if I'm capable of building a time machine, then surely I can handle something as simple as this."

"Makes sense," she replied.

"Wanna help?"

"Sure! What do you need me to do?"

"Well," he began as he started to crawl back underneath the car, "You can start by handing me a 5/8" socket out of that socket set on the workbench. I thought the 9/16 would do it, but it's a little small for the drain plug."

"Okay," she said and walked over to the workbench and began looking for the socket. "What's this you're listening to?" she asked as she finally took notice of the music coming out of the CD player.

"Hmm? Oh, just a CD of the youth choir at church," he replied from under the car.

"Oh. It's nice!" she commented. "Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed as she found the socket.

"Yeah. We sound alright if I do say so myself!" Simon responded as Jeanette handed him the socket.

"We? You're in there?!" she exclaimed

"Can't you hear that really high pitched voice in the background?" he asked with a smile. "Uh, 5/8, Jeanette, not 5/16," he said as he got a good look at the socket she had handed him.

"Oh, sorry," she took the wrong one from him and switched it out with the proper one before handing it to him. "I didn't know you were in the youth choir."

"Well, it would kind of be a waste of talent if I wasn't!" he replied jokingly. They both chuckled before becoming silent for a moment as they listened to the lyrics.

 _It is well (it is well),_

"That's pretty," Jeanette commented.

 _With my soul (with my soul),_

"Oh, I've heard this song before! What's it called?" she asked.

"You really don't know?" Simon asked as he attached the socket to the wrench and reached up to unscrew the drain plug.

"No."

"Hmm. Well, it's called, 'It Is Well with My Soul,' by a man named Horatio G. Spafford," Simon explained. "Uh, it's a very famous hymn."

 _When peace, like a river, attendeth my way, When sorrows like sea billows roll;_

"When peace like a river, attendeth my way," Jeanette repeated as she leaned her back against the workbench. "How poetic."

"There's a remarkable story behind those words," Simon said.

"There is?"

"Would you believe that they were written during a time of almost unbelievable tragedy?"

"Really? But it sounds like such a hopeful song," Jeanette observed, somewhat puzzled.

"Well, Spafford was an exceptional man," Simon explained. "He'd built a successful law practice in Chicago in the years just after the Civil War. He had five children: four girls and a boy."

"Since he wrote such a great hymn, I take it he was a Christian?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" Simon replied. "He was deeply spiritual and studied the Bible every day. He was also good friends with some of the most influential Christian leaders of his day. Men like D.L. Moody and Phillip Bliss."

"Moody. I've heard that name before," Jeanette commented. "He was a preacher, wasn't he?"

"That's right," Simon confirmed as he yanked on the wrench, trying to loosen the drain plug. "Dwight L. Moody was one of the greatest preachers of his day. He spread the word of God throughout the United States and Great Britain in huge revival meetings. It was said that when he spoke that thousands of people accepted the Lord."

"What about Phillip Bliss?" Jeanette asked.

"Well he was also an evangelist who wrote some of the most familiar and well-loved hymns of all time," Simon continued.

"And both of them were close friends with Mr. Spafford?"

"Very close. And they helped him over the years. Years that were filled with tragedy."

 **CUE FLASHBACK**

In a home in 19th century Chicago, a doctor stepped out of an upstairs bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Dr. Rawlings (Theodore)." Horatio Spafford (Alvin) caught the doctor's attention as he and his wife approached the doctor.

"How is our son?" Horatio's (Alvin) wife, Anna Spafford (Brittany), asked anxiously.

Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) sighed. "Well, he's very sick, Mrs. Spafford (Brittany)."

"Well, it's just a severe cold, isn't it?" Horatio (Alvin) asked.

"I'm afraid it's much more than that," Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) replied sadly. "He's developed pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?!" Anna Spafford (Brittany) exclaimed.

Horatio (Alvin) put his arm around Anna (Brittany) and comforted her. "Now, now, I'm sure everything's going to be alright, dear. No need for alarm, right doctor?" He chuckled nervously through the question.

Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) realized what Horatio (Alvin) was trying to do and played along. "Uh, no, no, of course not."

A knock was heard at the front door.

"Dear, why don't you go downstairs and see who that is," Horatio (Alvin) asked Anna (Brittany).

Anna (Brittany) began tearing up a little. "Oh, Horatio (Alvin), I don't think I-"

Horatio (Alvin) cut her off. "Go on now, go on, everything's going to be fine," he comforted her with a smile.

"Yes, Horatio (Alvin)." She headed downstairs to the front door.

"That was very wise, Mr. Spafford (Alvin)," Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) said quietly.

"My wife," Horatio (Alvin) sighed before continuing, "Is not a strong woman, doctor. How bad is it?"

Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) sighed again. "Bad. The infection has gone too far. I don't think he'll survive the night."

"Oh dear Lord!" Horatio (Alvin) whispered.

Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) continued. "I apologize for being so blunt, but, I thought you would want to know the truth."

"Is he in pain?" Horatio (Alvin) asked.

Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) answered quickly. "No. I've given him some medicine and left instructions with the nurse on how to make him comfortable. All we can do now is wait."

"He's…just a…little boy!" Horatio (Alvin) struggled to get the words out, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spafford (Alvin)." Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) paused before saying. "I'll look in on you later." As he walked towards the front door, he passed Phillip Bliss (Simon) who was just walking in.

"Doctor (Theodore)," Phillip (Simon) greeted.

"Mr. Bliss (Simon)," Dr. Rawlings (Theodore) replied before whispering so only Phillip (Simon) could hear. "Stay with him."

Phillip Bliss (Simon) turned to address Horatio (Alvin). "Horatio (Alvin)? I came as soon as I could."

"He's dying, Phillip (Simon)." Horatio (Alvin) struggled to get the words out.

Phillip (Simon) whispered, "Oh, no! No! No! Is there no chance, no hope?"

"None," Horatio (Alvin) replied. "My son is dying and I can do nothing but watch it happen."

"And pray," Phillip (Simon) reminded him. "You can pray, Horatio! We can pray!"

Horatio (Alvin) began sobbing a little. "Yes. Yes! Help me to pray, Phillip (Simon). Help me to pray!"

The two bowed their heads. "God of our fathers," Phillip (Simon) began. "We come before You now…"

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

Simon continued to yank on the wrench, trying, but not really succeeding, to loosen and unscrew the drain plug. "They stayed with the boy all night, and prayed that God would spare him and return him to health."

"What happened?" Jeanette quietly asked.

Simon laid the wrench down beside him for a moment and sadly stared upward at the undercarriage of the car. "Well…sometimes…God says no."

"You mean he died?!" Jeanette almost whispered.

"Yes."

"How sad."

"Yes, it was," Simon agreed as he put the wrench back on the drain plug and began jerking on it again. "And, it was also, only the beginning."

"Are you sure you're okay under there, Si?" Jeanette asked. "You've been yanking on that wrench for the past five minutes and you're starting to rock the car back and forth."

Simon sighed and laid the wrench down next to him again. "Dave screwed this drain plug on so tight the last time he changed the oil that I can't seem to get it off."

"Need me to help?" Jeanette asked as she moved to crawl under the car.

"Oh, Jean, I can't ask you to do that," Simon quickly replied. "You don't have grungy clothes on and it's really not, oh, well, never mind…" he trailed off as Jeanette had completely ignored him, crawling under the car on the other side of the oil collection pan so that they were both laying on their backs with Simon on one side, the oil collection pan in the middle and Jeanette on the other side.

"It's alright," Jeanette assured him. "I'll just be careful. So what do we need to do here?"

"Okay," Simon began as he put the ratchet wrench back over the drain plug. "When I count to three, pull the handle towards you. I'll push on it from my side."

"Got it," she replied as she placed her hands over Simon's on the wrench.

"Umm…" Simon muttered as he blushed, suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry," she said quietly before moving her hands further up the handle.

"N-No worries," Simon quickly recovered. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay, one, two, three, go!" They both tugged for a moment but the handle didn't budge. "Again. One, two, three, go!" They felt it turn a fraction of a degree. "Again. One, two, three, go!" But this time, after tugging on it for a few seconds, the drain plug suddenly let go all at once. The ratchet wrench went flying and landed on the cardboard behind their heads while the drain plug fell into the oil collection pan followed close behind by a steady stream of dirty motor oil, some of which splashed up and splattered the two chipmunks on their faces.

"Oh!" they both exclaimed as they felt the warm oil hit their fur. They crawled out from under the car and Simon grabbed a rag off the work bench.

"Hold still, Jean," Simon said as he turned to her and began to wipe the oil off her face. He continued doing this for a few seconds before he realized exactly what he was doing. "Oh, um…here, you, uh, p-probably want to do this yourself," he said nervously.

"Thanks," she blushed as she took the rag from him and finished wiping her face off. She handed the rag back to him and he began wiping his own face off.

"So what else happened to Horatio Spafford?" she asked after a moment, trying to diffuse the awkward atmosphere.

"Huh?"

"Horatio Spafford? The hymn?"

"Oh, right! Well, as I said, he had built a very successful law practice. Medical jurisprudence," he explained as he tossed the rag back onto the workbench.

"That means he was a lawyer for doctors, right?" she asked as they both leaned back against the workbench and watched the dirty oil continue to flow out of the engine.

"That's right. And it was work that made him very wealthy. He had invested his money in property all along Lake Michigan.

 **CUE FLASHBACK**

Horatio (Alvin) and Bliss (Simon) were walking along the Lake Michigan waterfront in Chicago. Horatio (Alvin) was pointing out his property to Bliss (Simon).

"Everything from here to the pier, and then the six buildings beyond." Horatio (Alvin) explained.

"This is a very heavy investment, Horatio (Alvin)!" Bliss (Simon) observed. "What do you plan to do with all of it?"

"I want to convert part of it to housing and I've set aside the property next to the church for Moody's new YMCA center," Horatio (Alvin) replied.

"Ah, I thought our preacher friend had something to do with this!" Bliss (Simon) commented.

"He doesn't know."

"Really?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When he returns from Britain," Horatio (Alvin) replied. "It should give me time to clear up the building code problems." He spoke the last sentence rather disdainfully.

"Building codes? I didn't know we had any," Bliss (Simon) questioned.

"It's something new. The city wants to make certain that structures are safe," Horatio (Alvin) explained.

"That's understandable."

"Yes, except that the city can't decide on what codes it wants!" Horatio (Alvin) vented, clearly frustrated.

"Mmm."

"And until it does, I can't begin any renovation or construction," Horatio (Alvin) continued to vent. "I tell you, Phillip (Simon), dealing with bureaucracy is no picnic!"

"Yes," Bliss (Simon) replied sarcastically, but with a smile, "it must be very difficult to have all that money." They both chuckled.

"All right, all right, you've made your point," Horatio (Alvin) responded. "And I am grateful to God for His blessings."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Bliss (Simon) said. "I was beginning to think that money was the worst curse ever to befall mankind."

"Who's to say it isn't?" Horatio (Alvin) joked. There was a brief pause before they both chuckled again.

"You've got a point there!" Bliss (Simon) laughed.

"Of course," Horatio (Alvin) said as his tone became much more somber, "the Lord gives and takes away."

"Of course," Bliss (Simon) acknowledged.

Horatio (Alvin) sighed. "Sometimes the memory of my son washes over me like a flood."

"You must give yourself more time Horatio (Alvin)," Bliss (Simon) encouraged. "It's only been four months."

"Yes, but it is very difficult. One good thing from this is that I am much more thankful for my daughters."

"How is your wife?"

"Holding up much better than I," Horatio (Alvin) admitted. "She's shown remarkable strength, much more than I thought she had." He paused for a moment. "I owe you a great debt for all your help during these months, Phillip (Simon)."

"No, Horatio (Alvin). No debt. You'd have done the same for me. It's part of who we are as children of God."

"Sometimes God seems very far away," Horatio (Alvin) remarked.

"Then perhaps what you need is to busy yourself with the work of the Lord," Bliss (Simon) suggested. "Get closer to Him."

"How?"

"By getting away!"

"Away?" Horatio (Alvin) chuckled. "You're speaking in riddles, Phillip (Simon)."

"You know that Moody is in Great Britain on a grand evangelical campaign! I'm sure he would love to have you and your family join him," Bliss (Simon) explained.

"Oh that does sound wonderful!" Horatio (Alvin) smiled before his face fell again.

"But…?" Bliss (Simon) prodded.

"But, I really can't go, not at this time," Horatio (Alvin) finished.

"Why not?" Bliss (Simon) asked in a rather exasperated tone.

"These buildings! Business matters detain me!" Horatio (Alvin) argued.

"Business!" Bliss (Simon) admonished.

"I know, I know, that isn't the best of reasons," Horatio (Alvin) admitted, "but it is unavoidable."

"Well at least think about it. It will do you good," Bliss (Simon) urged.

"Of that, I have no doubt. Come, let's get something to eat."

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

By this time the flow of dirty oil had slowed to a slow, steady drip. Simon was back under the car and was working to unscrew the old oil filter.

"Don't tell me. Something happened to the property, didn't it?" Jeanette asked.

"Come on, almost got it," Simon muttered to himself before responding to Jeanette. "Have you ever heard the tale of Mrs. O'Leery's cow who kicked over the lantern in the barn and started the Great Chicago Fire?"

"Yeah, I remember that story, but I thought it was just a legend," Jeanette answered.

"Uh, there it is!" Simon remarked as the filter came off. He dumped it out in the oil collection pan before crawling out from under the car and rejoining Jeanette by the workbench. "Well, whether the story is true or not," he explained as he wiped some grease off his hands and forearms, "there was a huge fire along the shoreline of Lake Michigan around that time. And Horatio Spafford's property was right in the middle of it."

 **CUE FLASHBACK**

Fire raged along the Lake Michigan shoreline as firemen struggled to contain it.

"Bring that wagon around here and keep that pump going!" the fire chief cried out.

"Another building has started up across the street, Chief!" a fireman called out from a few yards away.

"We don't have any more wagons! Get a bucket brigade started!" the chief responded as the futility of the situation began to hit him.

Horatio (Alvin) ran up to the chief, a desperate look on his face. "Sir, sir! I'm Horatio Spafford (Alvin)!"

"Well, you're going to have to stand clear Mr. Spafford (Alvin)!" the chief responded. He didn't have time for this.

"But these are my buildings! You're just letting them burn!" Horatio (Alvin) continued, shocked at what was going on.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Spafford (Alvin), but there's nothing I can do about it! We don't have enough men or equipment to put them out! Excuse me!" The chief turned to some of his men. "Keep that water coming! Come on you men, move!"

"Oh, dear God! Dear God, no! No!" Horatio (Alvin) cried.

 **THE DAY AFTER THE FIRE**

Horatio (Alvin) and Phillip (Simon) walked through the charred remains of the Lake Michigan shoreline, inspecting the damage.

"Gone, Phillip (Simon). It's all gone, completely wiped out," Horatio (Alvin) observed sadly.

"The church is badly damaged too, Horatio (Alvin)," Bliss (Simon) noted. "I'm so sorry, my friend."

"Well, I no longer have business concerns to keep me here," Horatio (Alvin) realized. "Contact Moody for me, Phillip (Simon). Tell him my family and I will join him in England."

 **A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE FIRE**

Anna Spafford (Brittany) stood at the foot of the stairs in the Spafford home and called up to her two older girls. "Girls! Tanetta (Jeanette)! Maggie (Eleanor)!"

The girls called back down to her simultaneously. "Yes, mother?"

"I thought I told you older girls to put Annie and Bessie to bed more than an hour ago! Didn't I?" Anna (Brittany) called back impatiently.

"Um, yes ma'am?" Tanetta (Jeanette) responded, beginning to realize they were in trouble.

"Then why are they still up?" Anna (Brittany) asked pointedly.

"You know how hard it is to keep track of them, mother," Maggie (Eleanor) tried to excuse.

"Well, I know two girls who are going to be in a lot of trouble if they don't do as they're told!" Anna (Brittany) admonished. "Now, I want you to put Annie and Bessie back to bed and then bring me down your things. We're leaving in the morning. We don't have time for foolishness!"

"Yes, mother," Tanetta (Jeanette) and Maggie (Eleanor) replied dejectedly.

Anna (Brittany), satisfied that she had made her point, walked back to the living room and continued packing. Horatio (Alvin) approached her. "Trouble?" he asked. "What's all the yelling about?"

"I think our girls are suffering from a case of pre-trip jitters, excitement, and forgetfulness!" Anna (Brittany) chuckled.

"Just the girls, huh?" Horatio (Alvin) asked with a smile.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, dear," Horatio (Alvin) replied, "I know we wanted to rest and recreate on this trip, but considering that it will be nearly winter when we arrive, don't you think it will be a bit cold for bathing suits?" He continued to smile as he pulled one of them out of the trunk and held it up. He laughed.

"Oh, give me those!" she chuckled as she grabbed them from him. "I didn't pack them! They were already in there. I use this trunk for storage too, remember?"

"Mhm." Horatio (Alvin) nodded. They both chuckled.

"Oh, Horatio (Alvin), it is so good to see you smile again," Anna (Brittany) grinned.

"And you, my love," Horatio (Alvin) replied. "We've had our share of tragedy, it is time that joy return to this house."

Tanetta (Jeanette) walked up with some clothes in her hands. "Here are Annie and Bessie's clothes, mother."

"Oh, just put them over there on the trunk," Anna (Brittany) pointed. "Are the little ones in bed?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tanetta (Jeanette) confirmed.

"Good. Now, where are yours and Maggie's things?" Anna (Brittany) asked.

Seemingly on cue, Maggie (Eleanor) walked up, struggling under the weight of the clothes in her hands. "Right – here - uh!

"Oh, goodness, let me take some of that," Horatio (Alvin) moved to help her.

"Thank you for leaving me all the heavy stuff, Tanetta (Jeanette)!" Maggie (Eleanor) snapped at her sister.

"I thought you could use the exercise." Tanetta (Jeanette) joked.

"Well, why don't YOU get a little exercise and help your mother pack these trunks," Horatio (Alvin) cut in.

"Yes, father," Tanetta (Jeanette) replied.

"Ha ha!" Maggie (Eleanor) teased.

"BOTH of you," Horatio (Alvin) said sternly.

"Yes, father," Maggie (Eleanor) replied. Both girls began packing.

"Mother, how long will we be on the ship?" Tanetta (Jeanette) asked, trying to ease the tension again.

"Six days."

"That's a long time," Maggie (Eleanor) commented. "Will we have things to do?"

"PLENTY of things," Horatio (Alvin) answered.

"What about in England? Will there be things to do there, too?" Tanetta (Jeanette) asked.

"Oh, yes, especially in London!" Horatio exclaimed. "Oh, it's a grand place! There's so many things to see, Buckingham Palace, Parliament, the Tower of London. Oh, no my dear, you won't be bored in England!"

A knock was heard at the front door.

"Now who could that be?" Anna (Brittany) wondered.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Tanetta (Jeanette) and Maggie (Eleanor) both yelled out at once in an attempt to get out of their work.

"No, no, no, I'LL get it," Horatio (Alvin) asserted as he moved to do so.

"Awww," Tanetta (Jeanette) and Maggie (Eleanor) whined.

"You both continue with what you're doing." Horatio (Alvin) instructed as he opened the door.

"Mr. Horatio G. Spafford (Alvin)?" the gentleman at the door asked.

"Yes?"

"My name is Kramer. I work for the Chicago Zoning Commission," the gentleman explained.

"Yes, Mr. Kramer, how can I help you?" Horatio (Alvin) asked.

"Well, I'm afraid there's a problem with your property along Lake Michigan," Mr. Kramer began.

Anna (Brittany) approached the door. "Horatio (Alvin)?"

"Oh, this is my wife," Horatio (Alvin) introduced. "Darling, this is Mr. Kramer from the Chicago Zoning Commission."

"Mr. Kramer," Anna (Brittany) greeted.

"Mrs. Spafford (Brittany)," Mr. Kramer returned. "We were just discussing your husband's buildings by the water front."

"I no longer HAVE any buildings down by the waterfront, Mr. Kramer," Horatio (Alvin) explained. "The fire destroyed them all."

"Oh, I know, sir. That's the problem," Mr. Kramer continued.

"I don't understand."

"The city is having some difficulties with the cleanup of the Lake Michigan property," Mr. Kramer explained. "As you know, the shoreline is in a rather confused condition, to say the least. There's some discrepancies about who owned what."

"But I've already filed one set of papers with the commission explaining the extent of my holdings," Horatio (Alvin) replied.

"I know that sir, but now they need to see proof of ownership. Deeds, titles, blueprints, if any."

Horatio (Alvin) sighed. "Oh, very well. I'll pull everything I have together tonight."

"Oh, we're not in that big of a rush, Mr. Spafford (Alvin)," Mr. Kramer assured him. "Just bring them with you the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow?" Anna (Brittany) questioned, a little anxiety in her voice.

"Well, that's when the meeting is set," Mr. Kramer answered.

"Oh, then it will be quite impossible for me to attend," explained Horatio (Alvin). "We're leaving for Europe in the morning."

"That, of course, is your choice, Mr. Spafford (Alvin), but the commission cannot guarantee that you will retain ownership of your property if you are not at the meeting."

Horatio (Alvin) finally realized what Mr. Kramer was saying. "So I attend," he paused. "Or lose everything."

"As I said, that is your choice," Mr. Kramer confirmed. "Good day, Mr. Spafford (Alvin). Mrs. Spafford (Brittany)." Horatio (Alvin) closed the door.

"What are you going to do, Horatio (Alvin)?" asked Anna (Brittany).

"I suppose I shall have to attend," he concluded.

"I understand. I'll tell the girls to stop packing."

"Why?"

"Because we're cancelling our trip," Anna (Brittany) replied, somewhat confused.

"We're doing no such thing."

"But, Horatio (Alvin)…?"

"I want you and the girls to go on ahead. I'll follow in a few days," he urged her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Now come on, we still have a great deal of packing to do."

 **A FEW DAYS LATER, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NORTH ATLANTIC, ABOARD THE SS VILLE DU HAVRE**

The captain of the ship led Mrs. Spafford (Brittany) and the girls onto the bridge as he gave them a tour of the ship. "And here is our bridge," the captain gestures as they walked through the hatch.

"Is this where you steer the boat?" asked Tanetta (Jeanette).

"Among other things, yes," the captain confirmed. "Feel free to have a look around, but don't touch anything unless you ask permission first." The four girls scattered to various parts of the bridge, taking it all in.

"Thank you so much, Captain, for showing my daughters and me around your beautiful ship," Anna (Brittany) said.

"Oh, think nothing of it, Mrs. Spafford (Brittany)," the captain dismissed. "I know how youngsters can get a bit stir crazy after three or four days at sea."

Maggie (Eleanor) called out from across the bridge. "Mother, look at the pretty bell!"

Anna (Brittany), the other three girls, and the captain walked over to the bell. "Ah, I see you've discovered our ship's bell. It announces the time. Which reminds me, it's nearly five o'clock. Would you all like to ring in the new hour?" the captain asked.

The four girls began begging Anna (Brittany) to let them do it.

"Are you sure it's all right, Captain?" asked Anna (Brittany).

"Certainly," the captain replied. "There are five of you so it works out perfectly. Now, all of you line up behind your mother." The ladies moved to do so. "Good, good. Okay, Mrs. Spafford (Brittany), here's the hammer. When I give you the signal, strike the bell good and hard, then pass the hammer on to the next one in line. And each of you do the same, got it?" They each affirmed that they understood. "All right." He paused. "Now!" Mrs. Spafford struck the bell, the ring echoing throughout the whole ship.

Anna (Brittany) handed the hammer to Tanetta (Jeanette). "Here, Tanetta (Jeanette), you go next." Tanetta (Jeanette) struck the bell.

Tanetta (Jeanette) handed the hammer to Maggie (Eleanor). "Here Maggie (Eleanor), take it." Maggie (Eleanor) struck the bell.

"Bessie, come up here," Anna (Brittany) called as Maggie (Eleanor) handed the hammer to Bessie. "Hard, strike it hard," she instructed. Bessie struck the bell. "Good. Annie." Bessie handed the hammer to Annie who struck the bell.

The captain chuckled. "That was wonderful. You all handled that like true sailors."

A sailor called out from across the bridge. "Captain!"

"Pardon me, folks," the captain turned to the sailor. "Yes, what is it?"

"Fog rolling in, sir. East by northeast," the sailor informed him.

"Fog? That's odd. Keep a careful watch."

"Aye, sir."

"Is there a problem, Captain?" Anna (Brittany) asked, a little concerned.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, ma'am," the captain reassured her. "We're just heading into a little foul weather, that's all. Nothing to worry about as long as we have Myrtle."

"Myrtle? Who's Myrtle?" Tanetta (Jeanette) wondered. She was immediately answered by a very loud horn. The sudden noise startled the ladies.

"That's Myrtle," the captain chuckled. "Our foghorn. Gotten me through many a close scrape, she has. Why, I remember one time off the Gulf of Mexico-"

"Captain!" the same sailor from earlier interrupted.

"Oh, pardon me again. What is it, Montgomery?"

"Something in the fog, sir," the sailor answered. "Ten degrees off the port bow."

The captain looked in the direction the sailor had indicated. "I don't see anything."

"It was a-a flash of light. Like the sun shining off a piece of metal," the sailor explained.

"Perhaps we should go back to our cabin, Captain," Anna (Brittany) interjected. The girls whined in protest.

"I think that's a good idea, Mrs. Spafford (Brittany). Just until we can get clear of this-" The captain was suddenly cut off by the steady wailing of the collision warning horn.

"Collision course! Collision course!" the sailor cried out as another vessel's horn was heard through the fog.

The captain looked frantically out to the horizon. "Collision!? Where!? I don't – there's another ship! Evasive action!" The _Ville du Havre_ shuddered violently as the other vessel struck her amidships. The ladies cried out in terror.

"She's taking on water! We're sinking!" the sailor cried out.

"This is the captain! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" the captain ordered as the _Ville du Havre_ began to slip beneath the waves.

 **NINE DAYS AFTER THE COLLISION**

Phillip Bliss (Simon) walked up the front steps to the Spafford front porch and knocked on the door. He didn't get a response, so he tried the door knob and found it was unlocked. "Horatio (Alvin)?" he called out as he entered his friend's home. "The neighbors said you'd received a telegram. I came as soon as I-" He stopped as he found Horatio (Alvin) sitting in a chair in the living room with a blank stare on his face. "Horatio (Alvin)?"

Horatio (Alvin) didn't speak for a moment, then he muttered, "Twelve minutes, Phillip (Simon). The ship went down in twelve minutes."

"Yes, the newspapers reported that. But, they also said that most of the passengers got off safely," Bliss (Simon) remarked hopefully.

"Safely?!" scoffed Horatio (Alvin), almost in a whisper. "Here, read it." He handed Bliss (Simon) a telegram.

Bliss (Simon) read it for a moment and saw that it was from Anna (Brittany). "Dear, God! 'Saved alone…your wife.'"

Horatio (Alvin) began sobbing. "Oh, my precious daughters!"

"Oh, Horatio. I'm sorry."

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

By now, Simon had screwed the drain plug back in and attached the new oil filter and was unscrewing the five quarts of oil in preparation to pour them into the engine. "So all four of the Spafford girls were lost?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes."

Jeanette sighed sadly before asking, "What did Mr. Spafford do?"

Simon began pouring the first quart of oil as he answered. "He sailed on the next available ship to join his wife in Great Britain. And it was during that voyage that he received the inspiration for his greatest work and testimony."

 **CUE FLASHBACK**

It was a few days after Horatio (Alvin) had received the telegram, and he was now on a ship in the middle of the North Atlantic. A steward knocked on his cabin door.

"Mr. Spafford (Alvin)?" the steward paused. "Mr. Spafford (Alvin)?" Horatio (Alvin) opened the door.

"Yes, steward?"

"You asked me to inform you when we were near the site where the _Ville du Havre_ went down."

"Thank you, steward."

"Yes, sir. Of course, it's nearly impossible to know the exact spot because of the shifting currents, but…this is it, as near as we can tell."

"Thank you."

Horatio (Alvin) went up to the deck of the ship to see the spot where his daughters had drowned. And, to talk with God. He leaned on the railing. "It's so peaceful now, Lord. Like a gentle river. Even when the sea billows roll. They won't reveal the sorrow in them." He began sobbing, the sorrow rushing over him again. "Oh, dear God! My heart! My heart is so heavy! I don't think, I can bear this one! My children! My precious children!" His body was racked by a few more sobs before he began to compose himself again.

After about a minute, he began slowly, "For God…so loved the world…that He gave His only…begotten Son." He paused as he made a realization. "You know, Lord. You know what I feel. You lost Your Child too. And because of that I WILL see my children again."

"My sins are nailed to the cross, I bear them no more."

He suddenly yelled out as his voice wavered. "Oh, my Jesus, come soon! Come soon!" He then returned to a hushed tone. "Or if it not be soon, then give me strength to bear the pain. Help me to be content with Your will. Teach me to say…it is well with my soul."

He paused, then slowly whispered as the inspiration came to him. "It is well with my soul." He paused again. "When peace like a river attendeth my way…when sorrows like sea billows roll…whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to say…it is well, it is well with my soul."

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

"He faced so much tragedy, and could still write such words of hope and faith," Jeanette remarked.

"Well as I said, he was an incredible man," Simon replied as he poured the last quart of oil, screwed the cap onto the oil intake, and closed the hood.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

"Well, Horatio cabled the words back to Phillip Bliss," he explained as he walked back over to the workbench where she was standing. "By the time Spafford and his wife returned home, Phillip had composed a tune to the poem. The result is one of the best loved hymns of all time. A hymn that has inspired and helped countless others in trial and distress to be able to say, 'it is well with my soul.'"

"Wow," she whispered in awe as Simon finished the story. She turned to face him and smiled. "Thank you for telling me that story, Si. I feel a lot better now about Bonnie."

He smiled back at her. "Well, I'm glad. I like seeing you smile." She blushed a little. "And thanks for your help with the car," he continued. "It went a lot faster than I thought it would."

"Oh, of course. I had fun," she answered. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"You bet."

"Okay, see you then," she hugged him briefly before walking out of the garage, her heart much lighter than it had been when she had walked in.

 _When peace, like a river, attendeth my way,_

 _When sorrows like sea billows roll;_

 _Whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to say,_

 _It is well, it is well with my soul._

 _It is well (it is well), with my soul (with my soul),_

 _It is well, it is well with my soul._


End file.
